


That Time Of Year.

by booksaremyreality



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smutty christmas fluff because it's almost that time of year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Of Year.

Peter Parker sat on the couch reading his textbook for AP World History with Wade’s head in his lap. On hand stroked his chest gently while the other turned the page of the book that was resting on the arm of the couch. Wade was humming softly, fingers running softly up and down Peter’s forearm. Peter’s hand drifted unconsciously to cup Wade’s sharp jaw and Wade turned to kiss his palm. 

“Do you trust me?” Wade said suddenly. 

“Hm?” Peter hummed, only half paying attention. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Of course, why?” 

“Come with me.” Wade said suddenly jumping up off the couch and tugging Peter by the arm. 

“What Wade! I have to finish this!” 

“Come on, Petey, it’s Christmas Eve and you’re doing work! Just trust me on this one.” Peter rolled his eyes and Wade whooped, taking it as a sign of consent.

Once they got in the bedroom Wade lifted Peter and threw him onto the bed, bouncing gently besides him. 

“Close your eyes.” Wade breathed, his lips inches away from Peter’s. He whimpered softly but abided. Wade scrambled off the bed and flung open the closet door, looking for the silk ropes and santa hat he had been hiding for a couple weeks now. Ever since he and Peter starting dating he had wanted to tie Peter up and ride him like there was no tomorrow and he was finally getting the chance. 

“Keep ‘em closed, baby boy.” He crooned, wrapping the silk around Peter’s wrist and then tying it to the bed pole behind him. 

“Wade, what ...”

“Shh.” Wade swallowed his question, pressing his lips insistently to his. He quickly tied the other one, stripped naked and put on the santa hat. “Tada!” He cried. Peter opened his eyes and took in Wade’s naked body, his erection already at half mast. Peter licked his lips, suddenly aroused and somewhat curious. Wade crawled sensuously over to him, hovering just above him. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Peter Parker.” His voice had gone all husky as he bit Peter’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Peter moaned raggedly and struggled against his bonds. 

“I want to touch you.” He panted. 

“Not a chance, baby boy. Trust me this’ll be worth it.” Wade sat on Peter’s waist, legs on each side of his hipbones. Wade kissed like he acted, hard, fast and without abandon. Peter was soon breathless from his relentless kisses and panting heavily into his mouth. Wade gave moved away from his now swollen lips in favor of his neck and collarbones where he planted many obvious hickeys that would take at least several days to fade. Peter squirmed and whined, hips bucking, silently asking for Wade to touch him. Wade left a trail of kisses down Peter’s abdomen stopping right above his weeping cock. 

“Please, touch me Wade, please, please.” Peter begged, growing impatient. 

“Patience.” He bypassed his cock, instead, sucking kisses onto the insides of Peter’s creamy thighs. Peter whined again, louder this time and his legs kicked uncontrollably, brushing Wade’s ribs. Then he sucked his balls into his mouth, rolling the other in his hand. Peter’s thighs flexed, tightening reflexively around Wade’s head. 

“Wade, please.” Wade chuckled, prying his thighs apart. Peter seemed genuinely distressed by the fact that Wade hadn’t touched his cock yet. 

“Okay, okay.” Finally, finally Wade licked a stripe of the underside of Peter’s cock, and he practically sobbed with relief, arching into Wade’s mouth. Wade didn’t stop him, just hummed around his cock and bobbed his head up and down. What Peter didn’t notice was that Wade was fingering himself, getting himself ready for Peter. The angle was awkward and he couldn’t quite reach his prostate but it would have to do. 

“Wade, Wade, mm, I’m gonna come, holy shit, Wade!” Wade pulled off with a loud pop. He reached for the condoms kept in the beside drawer and pulled one out, ripping off the package. 

“Um Wade, don’t you think I need a little bit of preparation before you fuck me into the mattress?” Peter looked at him dubiously. Wade just smirked. He then proceeded to roll the condom onto Peter’s cock and then he understood. He wasn’t the one getting fucked tonight. 

Wade lifted himself over Peter, lining himself up before sinking down inch by agonizing inch onto Peter’s cock. 

“Oh fuck, baby boy, I feel so full.” Peter couldn’t even respond, unable to think with Wade squeezing around him in a perfect mixture of heat and tightness. Wade began to move up and down, slowly at first then gaining speed and rhythm. Peter helped as much as he could lifted his hips to meet Wade’s downward thrust, brushing his prostate on every stroke. Wade felt his orgasm curling in his gut, but his thighs began to burn from the continuous motion. Instead he switched to grinding on Peter, swiveling his hips in a figure eight. 

Wade shouted as he came but kept moving to get Peter to come. He was panting with overstimulation, the brush of Peter’s cock against his prostate almost painful. Suddenly Peter groaned deeply and came in a rush. 

Wade lifted off of him slowly and padded into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He wiped himself and Peter down, untying his wrists and handing him a pair of boxers. 

“Thanks.” Peter sighed. Wade hummed softly, slipping under the sheets and pulling Peter’s back to his chest. 

“Love you.” He whispered into Peter’s shoulder. Peter kissed the arm by his head. 

“Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
